Xena Venefica
Xena Venefica - To córka czarownicy. Urodziła się w małej chatce w bawarskim lesie w Niemczech. Dziewczyna żyła wraz ze swą liczną rodziną poznając tajniki tworzenia eliksirów i rzucania zaklęć. Kiedy jej rodzina stwierdziła, że nie nauczy jej już niczego nowego postanowiła zapisać ją do Straszyceum, gdyż obawiali się, że w szkole dla ludzi mogłaby budzić zbyt dużą sensację. Interesuje się minearologią, wróżeniem oraz runami, w wolnych chwilach lubuje się także w czytaniu książek o tematyce fantasy. Osobowość Xena, choć nie lubi rzucać się w oczy stylem ubioru na pewno nadrabia to swoim charakterem. Jest nieco nadpobudliwa i wydaje się miła do przesady. Mało kto bierze ją przez to na poważnie. Wiele potworów widzi w niej infantylną dziewczynę, która każdemu chce pomóc, niezależnie od intencji danego potwora. Bliższe jednak prawdzie jest to, że Xena przerysowuje swą słodką aparycję, aby inni, którzy słabo ją znają nie wiązali jej z różnymi mniej bądź bardziej upokarzającymi incydentami w szkole... Prawda jest taka, że Xena niesamowicie łatwo się nudzi a wtedy może szukać rozrywki wszędzie i za każdą cenę - nawet gdyby miało się to sprowadzać do niekoniecznie bezpiecznego dowcipu, który ofiara zapamięta na długie miesiące. Nie oznacza to jednak, że nie jest miła sama z siebie - po prostu zastój to jej słabość - chce jak najszybciej się go pozbyć i dodać życiu trochę zabawy. Bywa jednak, że ktoś się jej "odwdzięczy", lecz zawsze to przyjmie jednocześnie chwaląc byłą ofiarę za spłatany jej żart, co świadczy o tym, że mimo wszystko nie ma złych zamiarów i potrafi docenić czyjeś zaangażowanie. Jeśli nie jest przytłoczona brakiem akcji nigdy nie zrobi nikomu żadnego numeru a na pewno nie tego "cięższego kalibru". Kiedy dopadnie ją nuda początkowo zaczyna się okropnie dezorientować. Przynajmniej dopóki nie wyładuje frustracji na jakimś uczniu. Ponadto atencjonalnie zaczyna wtedy ziewać i głośniej mówić, żeby tylko ktoś zwrócił na nią uwagę i wyrwał ją z marazmu. Okropnie denerwuje ją pomijanie jej osoby, czy to w grupowej konwersacji czy w chwilach, kiedy podrzuca komuś swoje pomysły. Nie cierpi też podważania jej tożsamości, która jest dla niej czymś cennym, tak samo jak jej korzenie. Nie umie zapanować nad gniewem, gdy ma do czynienia ze swoimi wrogami. Wtedy, choć innym doradza i ich jednoczy, nie stosuje wobec swojej osoby żadnej z tych "mądrości" przez co wychodzi na hipokrytkę. Wygląd Xena jest dziewczyną średniego wzrostu o skórze bladej niemal tak bardzo jak u wampira, czerwonych oczach i brązowych włosach. Ma sine znamię w kształcie gwiazdki w okolicy lewego oka, które wygląda prawie jak makijaż klauna. Na jej policzkach zawsze widnieje rumieniec. 'Rodzina' Rodzina Xeny jest bardzo liczna. W jej skład wchodzą prababcia, pradziadek, babcia, dziadek i ciotka od strony ojca, wujek, kuzyn Georg, tata Alfred, mama Gryzelda oraz młodsza siostra Xeny - Vicky. 'Przyjaciele' Zaprzyjaźniła się z Padmą. 'Znajomi' Xena zaznajomiła się z Justinem Sainą, Jamie Bezzear, Mimzy Spangle oraz Cookie ZuHoof. 'Wrogowie' Wrogiem Xeny jest Electria Lightning. Znają się od gimnazjum. W MH zyskała nieprzyjaciół w Leah Snowchains, Airi Kanegawie i Jacku Rabbit. 'Miłość' Xena obecnie nie jest z nikim w związku. Miała kiedyś kilku chłopaków-czarowników, ale żaden z tych związków nie przetrwał długo. 'Zwierzę' Zwierzakiem Xeny jest Lancetogłów królewski imieniem Carmina. Historie poznania Padma Mokel'mbemb Dziewczyny się przyjaźnią, choć początki ich znajomości, sugerowały raczej że zostaną wrogami. Upiorki poznały się na szkolnym festiwalu, Padma zaklepała sobie role sprzedawczyni pamiątek, ku jej zdziwieniu i niezadowoleniu, to samo zrobiła Xena. Upiorkom wyraźnie przeszkadzało wzajemne towarzystwo, zaczęły rywalizować o klientów, proponując różne "atrakcje' Padma dla przykładu, malowała tatuaże przy pomocy specjalnych farb naskórnych, zaś Xena dawała popis swojej magii. Obie szły łeb w łeb, i przy stanowiskach obu pań, była taka sama ilość kupujących. Z czasem, jednakże dziewczyny, przestawały pałać do siebie nie chęcią, zaczęły wymieniać się żartami czy nawet wspólnie zabawiały klientów. Odkryły że łączy je wiele wspólnego, szybko złapały wspólny język i się zaprzyjaźniły. Justin Saina Hybryda poznała młodą czarownicę podczas jednego ze szkolnych festiwali, oboje mieli pomagać przy rozkładaniu sprzętu. Justin z początku szczęśliwy z faktu odbywania się festiwalu szybko stracił zapał - okazało się bowiem że to nie jest festiwal muzyczny jak sądził, tylko festiwal powieści fantasy. Mimo iż temat festiwalu nie za bardzo go interesował, postanowił tak łatwo się nie zniechęcać: porozkładał książki na stoiskach po czym kilka chwil przyglądał się skończonej pracy. W pewnym momencie usłyszał silny huk. Odwrócił głowę a tu w stosiku porozrzucanych książek leżała dziewczyna, lecz zamiast złościć się, dziewczyna głośno zaczęła się śmiać. Po chwili Justin sam zaczął się śmiać. Upiorka wstała szybko z podłogi po czym podniosła jedną z książek z ziemi, zaczęła mówić o tym jak bardzo uwielbia powieści tego pisarza. Justina nie zbyt interesowały powieści fantasy, aczkolwiek Xena z takim zamiłowaniem i taką pasją zaczęła wymieniać swoich ulubionych bohaterów trzymanego w dłoni tomiku, o ich przygodach, i rozterkach aż w końcu chłopak szczerze zainteresował się nim, nie dając jednak poznać po sobie wzbudzonego przez Xenę zainteresowania powieścią. Zaczął z powrotem układać książki na stołach - Xena od razu zaoferowała swoją pomoc. Chłopak początkowo taktownie odmówił, jednakże Xena nie dawała za wygraną i ignorując jego zdanie przyłączyła się do pracy. Z czasem zaczęli rozmawiać nie tylko o książkach (głównie poruszane przez Czarownicę) ale także na inne tematy. Zostali znajomymi. Jamie Bezzear Czarownica oraz Harpia poznały się w szkolnej bibliotece. Jamie nie do końca mogła poradzić sobie z zadaniem domowym, co strasznie frustrowało jej osobę. Chwilę siedziała cierpliwie, aż w końcu wybuchła - krzyknęła na całą salę, co skutkowało wyproszeniem jej osoby z pomieszczenia. Zagniewana Jamie zebrała swoje notatki i dumnie unosząc nos do góry, opuściła bibliotekę rzucając tekstem typu "nikt mnie nie rozumie!". Usiadła pod oknem na przeciwko biblioteki a do jej osoby przysiadła się Xena. Jamie próbowała spławić wiedźmę, lecz na próżno. Xena rzekła, że się nie odczepi póki nie znajdzie sposobu by pomóc harpii. Jamie zamyśliła się chwilkę, w końcu wyspowiadała się dziewczynie, ze wszystkiego co denerwuje ją w szkolnym gronie pedagogów oraz dodała, że zadania domowe, bywają dla niej zbyt frustrujące. Xena zrozumiała Jamie, jednakże sama nie mogła za bardzo jej pomóc z zadaniem, mimo to nie zamierzała odpuszczać - zaciągnęła harpie z powrotem do biblioteki, unikając wzroku bibliotekarki, wsiadła na miotłę i po kilku chwilach odnalazła właściwy tomik. Kiedy w końcu harpia zrozumiała treść zadania, była przeszczęśliwa. Zaproponowała Xenie wymianę numerami telefonów, zostały znajomymi. Cookie ZuHoof Cookie oraz Xena poznały się na szkolnym korytarzu, hybryda spokojnym krokiem szła przeglądając przy tym swoje najnowsze papierowe dzieła, aż tu nagle...Bum! Hybrydę odrzuciło na posadzkę, jak się okazało, dosłownie wleciała na nią Xena, która tak śpieszyła się na stołówkę, że gdy zauważyła Cookie, było już za późno. Straciła panowanie nad miotłą i... stało się to, co się stało. Obie szybko doszły do ładu, jednakże Cookie zorientowała się, że przy upadku jej najnowsza praca została potargana. ZuHoof była zła na Veneficę, jednakże postanowiła zachować nerwy na wodzy, z opanowaniem wysłuchała śmiechu Xeny. Kiedy dziewczyna zorientowała się, że praca Cookie została najprawdopodobniej przy upadku z jej winy zniszczona i nadawała się jedynie na śmietnik, zaczęła grzebać w swojej torbie, po czym wyciągnęła z niej grubą księgę, Cookie była pewna, że Xena, jest na nią zła, a z tego co słyszała lepiej było z czarownicą nie zadzierać, schyliła się, by uniknąć ewentualnego, magicznego ataku ze strony Xeny. Czarownica po chwili wyciągnęła z torby taśmę klejącą oraz nożyczki, a na widok reakcji Cookie zaniosła się śmiechem, lecz trochę zraniła ją postawa dziewczyny. Cookie podniosła głowę, przeprosiła Xenę za swoją reakcję oraz sama zaczęła się śmiać. Czarownica podała hybrydzie przybory plastyczne, a Cookie w try miga naprawiła wycinankę, zostały znajomymi. Leah Snowchains Leah i Xena miały wątpliwą dla siebie przyjemność poznać się na szkolnym korytarzu. Wiedźma zauważyła hybrydę kiedy ta stała i opracowywała wiersz. Dosyć dobrze jej szło, ale cóż, nie grzeszy talentem w tej dziedzinie i jej praca była "płytka". Xena, widząc tak piąte przez dziesiąte wypociny Leah, zaczęła jej sugerować co mogłaby poprawić by było znacznie...lepiej. Hybryda ignorowała wiedźmę. Xena po krótkiej chwili bardzo zdenerwowała się faktem olewania jej przez Leah, w której przekonaniu jej wiersz był cudowny. Xena, chcąc dać Leah nauczkę, rzuciła jedno z zaklęć które sprawiło że do końca dnia hybryda miała różowy nos. Wszyscy się z niej śmiali a ona do końca nie wiedziała czemu. Kiedy jedna z uczennic uświadomiła Leah jej nowy "design", ta szybko domyśliła się że to sprawka Xeny. Od tamtej pory szczerze się nie znoszą. Zainteresowania 'Runy' Xena potrafi odczytywać runy oraz tworzyć runiczne zaklęcia i talizmany. Fascynują ją ich niemal niewyczerpalny potencjał. 'Wróżenie' Xena jako czarownica jest niezwykle ciekawska stąd też stale szuka sposobów, aby zgłębić przyszłość swoją oraz bliskich. Umie wróżyć z kart tarota i dłoni, lecz jej ciągle mało. Ostatnio zaczęła wykorzystywać w tej materii wahadełka. 'Mineralogia' Xena wie, że minerały mają w sobie magiczną siłę, z której najlepiej mogą czerpać wtajemniczeni w mistycyzm. Zna praktycznie każdą skałę i wie co z nią zrobić, aby wydobyć z niej jak najwięcej mocy. 'Książki fantasy' Xena uwielbia czytać powieści o tej tematyce. Świat magii, rycerzy, elfów i innych dziwnych stworów jest jej bardzo bliski. Zapewne z tej pasji wynika jej ciągłe rozmarzenie. Zdolności *'Posługiwanie się amuletami' - Xena posiada niezliczoną ilość amuletów i tylko ona potrafi korzystać z ich mocy. *'Magia' - Xena potrafi wypowiadać magiczne zaklęcia. Może robić to celowo lub nieumyślnie przez nieodpowiedni dobór słów. *'Długowieczność' - Dzięki pomocy czarów i eliksirów Xena może żyć dużo dłużej niż ludzie pozbawieni magicznych mocy. Umiejętności *'Latanie na miotle' - Xena jako czarownica potrafi latać na miotle. *'Ważenie eliksirów' - Xena potrafi przyrządzić magiczne mikstury o najróżniejszych efektach. Po czym ją poznać? * Ubiera się w stonowanych kolorach. * Zawsze ma coś na głowie. * Jest dość głośna. Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: X. Ulubione powiedzonko: ' ''Brak mi słów i zaklęć. '''Najbardziej lubi: Szybowanie w przestworzach i spotkania z przyjaciółmi. ...a najmniej: Traktowanie jej jak powietrza oraz stwory, które przez jej wygląd biorą ją za wampirkę w przebraniu. Nie rusza się z domu bez: Swojego kapelusza bądź czegokolwiek do założenia na głowę. Sekrety jej pokoju: W jej książkach można znaleźć wszystko co potrzebne czarownicy,zaklęcia na prawie wszystko oraz przepisy na różne eliksiry.' ' Niezapomniane cytaty Serie Basic Xena Basic by Pixie.PNG|Oficjalny art Włosy Xeny są związane w dwie krótkie kitki. Reszta schowana jest pod ciemnobrązowym kapeluszem czarownicy z czarną tasiemką. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w brązową sukienkę-łódkę z bordowymi bufkami i kieszonką oraz kolorowymi "łatkami". Dół i rękawki są wykończone poszarpanym materiałem w kolorze kości słoniowej. W talii ściśnięta jest czarnym, sznurowanym gorsetem. Jej buty to czarne wysokie kozaki do kolan. Jako dodatki ma dołączone bordową obrożę ze sznurkami oraz skórzaną, brązową torebkę. Ciekawostki *Postać należała do Endurance~. Następnie, została reaktywowana przez PixieGiggler która jest autorką tekstu na stronie, Osobowości, zainteresowań itp, a potem przygarnięta przez Amity.Galę. ostatecznie, trafiła do Rochi. *Postać pierwotnie nazywała się Xenia Magic. *Jej nazwisko pochodzi z łaciny i oznacza "czarownica". *Mówi z niemieckim akcentem. *Do szkoły nie przyjeżdża autobusem tylko przylatuje na swojej miotle. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|200px Niemcy – państwo federacyjne położone w zachodniej i środkowej Europie. Składa się z 16 krajów związkowych (landów), a jego stolicą i największym miastem jest Berlin. Państwo ma powierzchnię 357 021 km² i panuje w nim klimat umiarkowany. Z ponad 80 milionami mieszkańców jest najludniejszym krajem Unii Europejskiej. Jest to czołowe pod względem gospodarczym i politycznym państwo Europy. Stanowi część strefy Schengen i strefy euro, jest członkiem ONZ, OECD, G8, G20. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|150px Czarownica – osoba, w niektórych wierzeniach ludowych kobieta, zajmująca się czarną magią, kojarzona z siłami nieczystymi – często z szatanem. W folklorze pojawiają się także dobre czarownice, które zajmują się białą magią. W chrześcijańskich wierzeniach ludowych przyjmowano, że zdolność czarowania nabywa się przez podpisanie umowy z Szatanem. Wiara w czary występuje w mniejszym lub większym zasięgu we wszystkich religiach pozachrześcijańskich, a jako jeden ze składników na marginesie chrześcijańskich wierzeń ludowych: przekonanie o możliwości czarów i lęk przed nimi są bardziej rozpowszechnione niż ich wykonywanie. Galeria Xena by Rochi.jpg Halloween 2018 art by Rochi.jpg Główkiii.jpg Stroje Tempie, Xena i Niko TWAN szkice.jpg|Szkic w serii "Tea with a Nightmare" 9niekolorowy bo leń) Xena - Halloween 2018.jpg|Halloween 2018 Od innych Strójxenaodliścia.png|Strój od Liścia <3 Xenasimsy.png|Xena w Simsach od Listka <3 Xena twarzsimsy.png|Portret w Simsach od Listka <3 Xena Basic by Pixie.PNG|Basic na podstawie rysunku Endurance~ autorstwa Pixie Xena Skullette.png|Skullette od Pixie Xena ID by A.G.jpg|od Amity.Gala Meta timeline *'?' - Endurance ~ tworzy Xenię Magic. *'2017' - Postać zostaje reaktywowana przez PixieGiggler *'2017' - Xena trafia do Amity *'25.02.18' - Rochi przejmuje prawa do postaci. Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Czarownice Kategoria:Niemcy Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija